


Vessel

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [6]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: Wei WuXian loved it, having a part of Lan WangJi inside him, held safe and kept warm. If he could do it all day, he would, and sometimes Lan WangJi did allow that.





	Vessel

Some days all Wei WuXian wanted was to hold Lan WangJi in his mouth. There was no reason for it, nothing caused it, he would just wake up and eat his breakfast and look at the man and think: Today, all I want is to hold him in my mouth.

He never had to say anything, he would just look at Lan WangJi for a moment and the man would somehow know. (Wei WuXian had a suspicion there was perhaps drool at the corner of his lips, for it certainly was filling his mouth.) Lan WangJi would firmly shut and seal the door to the jingshi and take a seat at his desk, holding out a hand for Wei WuXian.

He would guide him down into his lap, gently freeing his hair from its ties so he could comb his fingers through over and over in gentle strokes.

Wei WuXian would lay peacefully there, cheek pillowed on the man’s thigh, in the perfect position so that he could open his eyes and tilt his head and see all of Lan WangJi’s face easily.

But he didn’t want to just look at him, not today, and he turned his face so he could press his nose down deeper into his robes and Lan WangJi pet over his head again, so carefully and kindly. He folded his robes away with calm, smooth movements, baring himself before Wei WuXian’s eyes, and Wei WuXian nuzzled down in deeper, letting his mouth fall open. He traced over the exposed flesh with his lips and tongue, breathing in deeply the musky aroma there usually suppressed down by thick fabric and folds. His head spun at the heady scent and he snuggled in even tighter to get as close as possible to his man.

Finally, exploration complete, he took that hardening length into his mouth and rested his cheek down on Lan WangJi’s knee, eyes closed and face slack in relaxation.

He sucked gently and moved his tongue with teasing swirls from time to time, but mainly he just lay in quiet calm as Lan WangJi turned to his work.

 

Lying here like this, as the sun slowly shifted in the screens of the windows and the brush moved across the page smoothly in Lan WangJi’s hand, while his mouth was full and warm, made him feel comforted, soothed and peaceful. He could daze off and remain anchored by the heavy weight in his mouth, by the thickness spreading his lips. He would sink deep down into the back of his mind, where thoughts were fleeting and quiet, where he felt somehow felt most like himself and less like a living being at the same time.

For these hours, he existed merely as a vessel, as a resting place. Lan WangJi slipped past his lips and there he remained, for the whole of the day, trusting that Wei WuXian would hold him, trusting that Wei WuXian would be good all day long.

That trust warmed him, made his head spin, made him feel useful and loved.

Lan WangJi was many things, but, here, right now, he was nothing but a man at Wei WuXian’s mercy. His pleasure was held captive by Wei WuXian’s lips, his release kept from him at Wei WuXian’s whim. There may have been times when Lan WangJi would hold Wei WuXian down to take his pleasure but days like this were separate from that, different in some magic sort of way. Like this, in these moments, Lan WangJi had happily placed himself in Wei WuXian’s hands, and mouth, and put himself at the mercy of his whim.

 

Eventually, when Wei WuXian’s jaw finally began to grow sore and the twitches in Lan WangJi’s thighs finally grew to a distraction, when the room was lit by only the candle at the corner of the desk, Wei WuXian would grant him release. A soft touch on his hip would have Lan WangJi slowly kneeling up, hands hovering around Wei WuXian’s shoulders in case Wei WuXian lost his balance. Wei WuXian moved with him, shifting onto his hands and knees with his head bent slightly to ensure the connection between them didn’t break.

In his mouth, the length that would, over the course of the day, fluctuate randomly between stiff arousal and soft rest finally achieved complete hardness. Wei WuXian opened his eyes, breathing calmly through his nose, and peered up at Lan WangJi’s face.

Lan WangJi gazed down at him, seemingly calm, collected, and Wei WuXian let his gaze drift over the man’s face as he caught the signs of his slipping control - the clench of his jaw, the sweat on his temple, the imprint on his lip where his teeth had dug in. The sleeves of the robe beside Wei WuXian’s eyes were shaking as Lan WangJi’s hands trembled and he felt his eyes droop in pleased satisfaction at seeing the man so close to breaking. He began to gently shift his tongue, short stroking motions that would tease the promise of eventual release.

Wei WuXian loved to witness Lan WangJi come apart. It happened slowly, on days like this, layer after layer of careful control stripped away as the day went on. His resistance came in waves, as his mind caught up to itself, reined back more strictly with his desperate attempts at control, but each wave was weaker and weaker, crashing gently on the shore of his desire and eventually no longer able to wipe away the traces of his weakness.

Eventually, always eventually, Lan WangJi would break, as he did now, reaching down to cup Wei WuXian’s jaw, eyes burning bright with want as they darted over his face. Sometimes he would grip him by the neck, sometimes by the cheeks, sometimes by the ears, but he would always establish his control over Wei WuXian in those moments when he lost the control over himself and he would let himself loose. Today, his hands locked firmly around Wei WuXian’s head, thumbs sweeping over his brow in an almost desperate motion.

His hips would circle and thrust, his fingers would squeeze tight, his eyes would fall shut as his head tipped back and moans slipped from his lips. He would move without reason, without thought, reduced to a selfish beast thoroughly focused on satisfying his own primal desires.

In those moments, even as he was used for Lan WangJi’s pleasure, Wei WuXian was burning with delight at knowing the only reason Lan WangJi would act this way, the only thing in the world that could ever spur him to breaking all of his precious rules was himself, offering himself up, making himself available, and placing himself in Lan WangJi’s hands with nothing but trust.

The thick length in his mouth pushed forward, slipping back, back, back until Wei WuXian shifted the angle of his head to allow the tip to pop down his throat with a sudden rush of pressure. He could feel himself beginning to react, his groin heating as his breath was cut off and his lips were pressed against the skin at the base of Lan WangJi’s arousal.

Lan WangJi held him there, eyes burning and hands trembling, for a long moment and then he shifted again, pulling Wei WuXian off his length as if he were stripping the sheath from Bichen, always smoothly, always elegantly, and always just a bit threateningly.

Back he went again, tugging Wei WuXian forward, then again, manipulating him back, until Wei WuXian was choking out groans between throat-deep thrusts and desperately swallowing down the mixture of saliva and leaking fluid that filled his mouth over and over.

He squirmed, wiggling his hips against the pressure between his legs, and blinked helplessly up at Lan WangJi as the man bared his teeth in a grimace and narrowed his eyes. That look alone had Wei WuXian’s head spinning, satisfaction dancing through his mind along with the smug awareness that no one else could draw that expression from this man.

Lan WangJi thrust his hips in a stutter and then shoved in deep, tip diving down Wei WuXian’s throat as he began to release. Wei WuXian whined, leaning back, and Lan WangJi let him go so that he could angle his head and catch the sticky liquid along his tongue and lips.

He swallowed it down, swooning at the tang and taste, and the feel of it on his lips and tongue, of it moving in a hot stream down his throat to his belly, had Wei WuXian shuddering as his pleasure crested and he found his own release.

Lan WangJi’s hands cupped his jaw and tipped his head up as they both panted to catch their breath. He darted out his tongue to lick his decorated lips as his consciousness slowly rose back to the surface of his mind and Lan WangJi’s thumb shifted to chase the path of his tongue. Wei WuXian pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb, letting his mouth curve in a gentle smile to mirror Lan WangJi’s, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around the man’s waist and sigh in quiet, satisfied delight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was the last idea I had for this series so I'll be marking it as complete for now. If anyone has any kinks or scenarios they'd like to suggest, please do so in a comment below!   
> Kudos/comments always appreciated~


End file.
